Police
|Unlock = 7 |Cost = 2,000 |Cash = |Sell = |Size = 4×4 |Construction = 5 |Finish Type = or each |Allows = 100 |Profit = }} The Police is a 4x4 sized Community Building available in CityVille that unlocks once the player reaches Level 7. It costs 2,000 coins, 5 energy, and 7 Staff Members or 2 City Cash to build. Once completed, your city's Population Limit is increased by 100. Harvesting Bonuses Station Upgrades Police level 2.png|Finish your Police Level 2 Cops and bandits unlocked.png|Cops & Bandits unlocked! station_level2.png|Police station Level 2 station_level3.png|Police station Level 3 station_level4.png|Police station Level 4 station_level5.png|Police station Level 5 Level 2 To upgrade your police station to level 2, you need to receive 5 each of Outfit, Whistle, Siren, Ball and Chain, and Badge from your Facebook friends. You can get these 5 kinds of items by asking your friends for help or by recieving them as gifts from your friends. Upgrading to level 2 unlocks a new interface showing officers, bandits, and more upgrades available. Upon completing the upgrade of your police station to level 2, you are given two officers walking on foot. New bandits at this level are Billy the Bandit, Meowing Marauder, and Couture Bandit. Also, your station house look is upgraded. Level 3 To upgrade your police station to level 3, you must either catch 10 bandits or pay 60 city cash. New bandits at this level are Pie-Faced Pete and Mommy & Clyde. You are given another officer for a total of 3 on patrol. Also, your station house look is upgraded and your officers are now riding in a car. Level 4 To upgrade your police station to level 4, you must either catch 30 bandits or pay 120 city cash. New bandits at this level are The Heartbreaker. You are given another officer for a total of 4 on patrol. Also, your station house look is upgraded and your officers are riding around in a SWAT style van. Level 5 To upgrade your police station to level 5, you must either catch 60 bandits or pay 180 city cash. New bandits at this level are Night Owl Nick, Page the Bookworm, and Meredith the Magician. You are given another officer for a total of 5 on patrol. Also, your station house look is upgraded and your officers are riding around in a fast police car. Level 6 To upgrade your police station to level 6, you must either catch 120 bandits or pay 360 city cash. New bandits at this level are Gary the Gadget. Your station house look is upgraded with a helipad and your officers are riding around in a helicopter. Officers and Bandits About patrollman.png|Patrol Officer patrolcar.png|Patrol Car patrolvan.png|Patrol Van fast_police_car.png|Fast Patrol Car police_helicopter.png|Patrol Helicopter Billy the bandit.png|Billy the Bandit Meowing marauder.png|Meowing Marauder Couture bandit.png|Couture Bandit Pie-faced pete.png|Pie-Faced Pete Mommy and clyde.png|Mommy & Clyde The heartbreaker.png|The Heartbreaker Night owl nick.png|Night Owl Nick Page the bookworm.png|Page the Bookworm Meredith the magician.png|Meredith the Magician Gary the gadget.png|Gary the Gadget Bandit spotted.png|Bandit spotted! bandit_walk.png|Bandit sneaking around to escape heartbreaker_captured.png|Heartbreaker Captured! Back on duty.png|Get the officer back on duty! bandit_escaped.png|Bandit Escaped! Bandits randomly steal from your businesses and attempt to flee. Officers are used to catch bandits. These positions are filled by your Facebook friends by asking them on the news feed for help feeding the hungry officers with more donuts. Players helping also get a donut. Donuts are also for sale for 5 City Cash. Bandits that require a higher level than your police station is capable of handling will not appear. It is possible to have multiple bandits in your city at the same time. Bandits, requirements, and rewards *Billy the Bandit, 1 officer on patrol, Red Gems valued at 400 coins *Meowing Marauder, 1 officer on patrol, Red Gems valued at 500 coins *Couture Bandit, 1 officer on patrol, Watch Shop *Pie-Faced Pete, 2 officers on patrol, Red Gems valued at 600 coins *Mommy & Clyde, 2 officers on patrol, Baseball Bouncy *The Heartbreaker, 4 officers on patrol, Donut Shop *Night Owl Nick, 3 officers on patrol, Red Gems valued at 700 coins *Page the Bookworm, 3 officers on patrol, Red Gems valued at 800 coins *Meredith the Magician, 5 officers on patrol, Magic Shop *Gary the Gadget, ? officers on patrol, Camera Shop Catching a bandit Bandits have a chance to appear when collecting from businesses. To catch a bandit, you must click on it as it walks around your city. Catching a bandit does not consume energy. While they don't reduce the coins you collect from businesses, catching Bandits will earn you rewards and allows you to "Celebrate with donuts" by posting to your news feed. Catching a bandit also puts the arresting officer to sleep for 72 hours. You can wake your officer up by acquiring donuts. Escaping Bandit If all of your officers are sleeping (not on patrol), and a bandit appears, it will walk around for an unlimited time until you either reload the game or click on the bandit. When you click on the bandit, it eludes your attempt to capture. A popup appears saying the bandit escaped, but you can spend 25 City Cash to capture the bandit anyways or ask for donuts to wake your officers to be ready for the next bandit to appear. There are no negative side effects to having a bandit escape. Coming Soon The police station UI looks intentionally designed to be expanded for more officers, bandits, rewards, and station levels. Links *Community Buildings *Staff Members *Population Limit Category:Community Buildings Category:Gameplay